1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel process for producing very thin, strong solder bonds or joints between the metallic surfaces of members, such as between a copper heat sink member and a metal-coated silicon cell or chip, and to novel bonded members produced by such process in which the solder bond is capable of undergoing 10,000 cycles of thermal testing between -40.degree. C. and 110.degree. C. with a very low incidence of failure.